wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
House Pyreanor Headcanons
This document contains things that are RPed in House Pyreanor that go beyond the canon of Blizzard and into the theory area. While some of this stuff is weird, it does not seem all that out of line for the fantastic fantasy universe of wow, with gnomes in giant robots and magic technology. This information is provided for the sake of full disclosure and you are not obligated to play along with any concept expressed here (or anything that makes you uncomfortable ever). Archery and Ranger Headcanons There's a number of ranger headcanons at play here, some are based on extra lore from the non-canon RPG, others are just logical style conclusions, or taken from cues from NPCs and expanded. Archery was an Elven Past Time ---- Elves and archery seem to go hand in hand not only in WOW but in other settings as well. They're closely related. One could theorize that prior to the the fall of Quel'thalas, archery for the Thalassian people was the Thalassian past time just as baseball is considered the American past time. Elven children would learn to use a bow and go shooting with one or both of their parents, they may not all be good, but, most would probably know the parts of a bow, how to nock an arrow on a string, how to pull it back and shoot. Some young elves would perhaps some would go hunt actual animals with family while others might just shoot targets. There could have even been armature archery clubs and societies. Rangers do Parkour ---- The old non-canon RPG talks about how Elven rangers are capable of running through rugged terrain to make impossible shots that appear fluid and natural.Wowpedia on Elven rangers. In the real world, Parkour is the art of moving from point A to point B as quickly and efficiently as possible and may include going up and over obstacles to get there. This includes vaulting, climbing, running, jumping, and doing so well, safely, and being able to do so repeatedly. Its predecessors had military and survival origins and its founding fathers views it as a discipline and a way of thinking.Parkour on Wikipedia There are real world people who do this and do amazing feats, this could be compared to super powers. WOW is larger than life, so take that exceptionalism and turn it up to eleven. One could presume that Elven rangers have something like Parkour that they practice. Elven rangers, when in pursuit of a target, probably don't just run after someone on the ground, they don't weave around walls, buildings, and trees, they'll vault onto the walls, up to the rooftops, they'll jump from branch to branch of trees rather than go around. And as the RPG says, they make impossible shots look easy. If real world stuntmen can shoot bows while doing flipsProfessional Stuntmen with Bows., Elven rangers can do so in WOW and actually hit their target. Dead Shot ---- A Dead Shot is a non-canon RPG class for WOW, it is a sniper or assassin type of hunter capable of blending into their surroundings, not moving, and waiting very patiently for the right moment to take a shot, if one is needed at all. They are cool and calculating, they make no rash decisions, are slow to anger, they are extremely accurate with incredibly sharp senses. They are capable of making one shot one kill.Wowpedia's Deadshot Article.Warcraft RPG: Alliance Player's Guide, 45-47 The reality of the matter is that in actual RP, a Dead Shot probably won't be doing all that much. In RP campaigns with a DM, if you are using a straight roll system, a Dead Shot will probably wind up looking incompetent because RNG, and these characters work better in systems with stats or using something like the Oracle Storytelling System. In open RP, most players aren't going to consent to having their character killed, trying to one-shot one-kill another player character is bad for story and it's just not going to happen. What a Dead Shot can do even in RP, however, is shoot a weapon out of another person's hand at 100 yards without hurting them. A Dead Shot can shoot someone in the knee, or, hit someone in a non-fatal location with an arrow or dart laced with poison that slows, stuns, or tranquilizes them. In a world full of healers, getting shot somewhere non-vital isn't a death sentence. It might be painful, but, it's not death. One should not expect others to opt into the idea that they have no choice but to get hit, but folks are going to be more likely to play along with this sort of scenario than "bang, you're dead." Archery and Magic ---- In the real world, almost anyone can learn to shoot a bow. People who are blind, people who only have one armed, young people, old people, people who are in wheelchairs, you name it, they can still shoot. There is absolutely no reason why any elf or almost any person in existence in WOW or in the real world, couldn't learn to shoot. Throughout WOW's history, hunters have arguably had the ability to use spells with their archery: Arcane Shot, Serpent Sting, Black Arrow. During Mists of Pandaria we see Silver Covenent Spellbows who both cast frost spells and use an ability called "Enchanted Shot."Silver Covenant Spellbow on Wowhead Night Elves have Priestesses of Elune who, among other things, can both heal and shoot.Wowpedia article on Priestess of the Moon. It's irrefutable that one can use magic and also shoot. How far can these spell archers go? They can probably infuse arrows and some might be able to create arrows that are constructs of magic rather than having a physical arrow they've enchanted. Spellbow ---- With the precedent of the Silver Covenant Spellbows, a spell bow is an actual thing. Frankly, Spell Shot would also probably be a more acceptable term and keeps with the naming schemata established by Dead Shot. Spellbows or Spell Shots probably specialize into one or two styles of casting only, as being as powerful or as varied as an archmagi may be too much for other players to play around in. The idea is flavor not power. Theoretically any school of magic could hybridize their spell school with archery. Arcane Shot ---- Someone who uses the arcane in conjunction with archery. They may shoot a target and occasionally empower an arrow, or, lay down their bow and go full spell-caster at times. Flame Shot ---- Someone who uses fire magic in conjunction with archery. They could simply be someone who shoots burning arrows at someone that they charge with magic, or, they may make fire construct arrows, or engulf someone in flame upon contact. Frost Shot ---- Someone who uses frost magic in conjunction with archery. Perhaps they have spell arrows that break into many shards and stab, perhaps their enchanted arrows can entrap people in an iceblock. Light Shot ---- Someone who uses the light and archery, they may empower their arrows with the holy light. Mechanically this might work similar to a healing class who heals the party/raid by doing damage, such as a discipline priest or holy paladin. They could make construct spell arrows that, upon hitting a target, heal them. Shoot your friends. This is like a Priestess of the Moon for everyone not just Night Elves. Half Elves These are the policies and restrictions faced by the Half-Sin'dorei Danil Sunbrand, posted here for reference and for others who might want to make a Half-Sin'dorei who is downtrodden by society. Most RPers won't actually treat Half-Sin'dorei badly, though there have been indications in the non-canon RPG that Half-Elves are greatly disliked and face prejudice by both sides of the race barrier. Half-elf Article on Wowpedia A Half Sin'dorei is an elf who was a half-Quel'dorei half-Human that has been in Quel'thalas long enough for their eyes to turn green. They are tolerated in Quel'thalas but usually face prejudice, racism, and reduced rights. You probably won't find one parading around being obnoxious, prideful, or getting into trouble. A Half-elf who violates their restrictions risks fines, deportation, in cases of criminal activity, imprisonment and then deportation once time is served, or execution for violent crimes. Half-Sin'dorei probably face difficulty finding employment due to prejudice, and may wind up serving in the military though they'll never get promoted. Those that do find work often are working for their sponsor or a friend of their sponsor as a favor. They work hard, often in hard jobs, with long hours, for less than equal pay for the same work. Danil works for his uncle's husband at Pyreanor Gift, he'd find a distinct lack of places to work elsewhere. Restrictions ---- *A Half-Sin'dorei is only allowed to live in Quel'thalas if he or she has a sponsor. That sponsor can revoke sponsorship at any time, it's extremely important for a halfbreed to not piss off their sponsor. *A Half-Sin'dorei's sponsor is financially and legally responsible for any damage a Half-elf might cause. They are expected to keep the half breed on a short leash. *A Half-Sin'dorei is not allowed to own land, property, or have financial resources directly. A half-elf's sponsor is responsible and considered owner of any and all 'property' a halfbreed might 'possess.' This includes having agency over the Half-Sin'dorei's financial accounts. *A Half-Sin'dorei is not allowed to sign contracts or do other legally binding things. All such matters must be handled by their sponsor. As they cannot sign contracts, they cannot have debt. *A Half-Sin'dorei is forbidden from criminal activity or they face jail time and then deportation. Even an accusation can sometimes be bad enough for deportation. Half Sin'dorei are also forbidden to be transient and must have a home or they face deportation. *A Half-Sin'dorei is not allowed to travel alone in Quel'thalas without papers documenting their sponsored residence. Being stopped without papers is grounds for deportation. *A Half-Sin'dorei is not permitted to be out after 10pm (server) unescorted unless it is an emergency. An emergency would be one's house burning down, one's sponsor needing emergency medical attention, etc. Being caught unescorted after curfew can result in fines and possible deportation. Rights Movement ---- Some Thalassian citizens are for equal-rights for Half-Sin'dorei, especially for those who have served Quel'thalas and its people in military service during times of conflict. Thalassian Wardens The Thalassian Wardens are elves with exceptionally high security clearances who work under contract for the Thalassian Government. They handle several different types of criminals for rehabilitation, some handle lesser criminals, some handle special needs criminals that would be attacked in regular prison, and others handle things that might cause outrage or riots if administered by official members of the Thalassian government. Wardens with the right clearance may also take on their own cases outside of the Spire provided they register the cases. The Spire may request those registered by a Warden come in for interviews. A lot of self-surrender cases are impoverished or homeless elves who have engaged in petty theft for the sake of food. These elves find shelter, food, education, vocational training, and work through self-surrender. Willing Quel'dorei converts may seek out a Special Needs Warden for a safe and legal conversion, once their bodies have transitioned and they are deemed not a threat to security they move on to transitional housing and job placement and rejoin Thalassian society. Elves who have become 'freaks' and would risk capture and punishment for their very nature, such as victims of forced experimentation, may seek safe harbor from one of a handful of Special Needs Wardens who are willing to sponsor and house these elves. These elves will likely never rejoin normal society, but may use magic to disguise themselves and pass for short periods of time. Rehabilitative ---- Rehabilitation Wardens typically take on troubled elves who have opted to undergo civil rehabilitation in return for no prison sentence or a reduced prison sentence. These wardens act as caretakers and introduce their wards to a normal life, help with education, shelter, and try to rebuild former criminals into good citizens with good habits. Wards of rehabilitative wardens are typically minimum security and may wander freely with a tracking device, though committing further criminal deeds means going back to real prison and not getting another chance at rehabilitation. Special Needs ---- Special Needs wardens handle criminals who might not be able to survive captivity in a regular prison. These prisoners are not typically the types of criminals like child murderers or sexual offenders, those are the ones everyone turns a blind eye to and hope get eliminated by others in prison. These are elves who have disabilities, or other health oddities that make them 'freaks.' Special Needs wardens may have a small prison on their property to house their prisoners for the duration of a sentence. Some Special Needs wardens may allow lower security prisoners to roam Quel'thalas unsupervised at their own digression while the prisoner wears a covert tracking device. The Warden is, of course, responsible for any damage their ward may cause. Conversions ---- Conversion Wardens handle the secret and often unwilling conversion of Quel'dorei prisoners to Sin'dorei. These Quel'dorei have gone off the sanctioned paths of pilgrimage OR are prisoners of war deemed non-commanders and acceptable for conversion. These Wardens may use unsavory but non-magical methods to convert their captives not only physically, but philosophically, to "the right" side. Others may try to kill with kindness. Fel Sickness ---- Quel'dorei who spend too long in Quel'thalas may suffer something called Fel Sickness as their bodies are flooded with the Fel. Think of this like radiation sickness, though by nature it's more like a common cold when you have no immunity to it, without the sniffling, sneezing, and stuffy nose. In some cases the stomach may stop working for several days, weakness may occur. For some, they may become so sick that they'll face death without assistance, such as IV fluid and nutrients. This state may last up to two weeks. The Light The Pyreanor philosophy on the Light is summarized in two mantras, "The Light does not abandon its champions," and "Where there is a will, the Light will find a way." The mantras mean that the Light is always with those who believe in it, even if they can't feel it, even if they feel hopeless and powerless, even if they think they've lost The Light, it's still there, and when it's needed, it will be there so long as one has faith that it will be. In cases where the Light cannot work, or, will cause pain, a Light user with enough will to succeed regardless can find another way to do the Light's work. The second mantra explains the existence of non-Light oriented healing as Light in another form. Mantra Origin ---- The Two Mantras originated from the undead Oliver Pyreanor, though the concept of the Light not abandoning its champions has been implied by both Velen in Cataclysm quests and outright stated by A'dal in Wrath, both predating Ollie's own Mantra by several years. The idea that where there is a will the light will find a way has to do with Ollie's troubles as an undead trying to use the Light. In life Ollie was an accomplished young priest, gifted and talented, with the heart of a healer, and he felt the need to heal. Unfortunately the Light burned him terribly when he used it, Light caused him immense and agonizing pain and Ollie assumed that the Light hated him. His urges to heal people didn't fade even when he gave up trying to use the Light. When Ollie began using the power invoked by Blood Runes to control flesh and blood and make it heal wounds, he came to the conclusion that his Blood Rune healing was simply the Light in another form, a form that he could use without pain. He decided that the Light didn't hate him or abandon him, it just needed to find another way, when he had enough will, the Light succeeded in doing so. The Ways ---- Zandrae theorizes that there are several ways to use The Light, some obvious, and some not so obvious. (blah blah blah blurb more here.) Death Knights: Fleshcrafting Felblood Elves The original Felblood Elves were created by gorging themselves on the fel energy of demons and possibly demon's blood, the result of which had some very visual changes to the elves. They gained colored skin, colorful hair, horns, and tiny black feathery winglets. They were part of a group called Shadowsword, considered some of Kael'thas' most loyal soldiers, and their Initiates were found at the Throne of Kil'jaden in Outland, in Magister's Terrace, and they were found deep in the Sunwell raid serving as a defensive line. Wowpedia on Felblood Elves. One thing to consider is that some of the Initiates could have escaped from the Throne of Kil'jaden, fleeing from adventurers that attacked their base camp on the regular. A few probably did. Additionally, there's a small cavern in the Darkmoon Fair full of Felblood Elves called Erinys, which is a reference to the Greek furies, the real Erinys were winged women. When you kill one and loot a ring with a favor text indicating that whoever wore the ring tried in vain to remove it. When you give the ring to the NPC Chester he replies, "Ah, I see that you've found my lovelies. Beautiful, aren't they? It's a shame that the process drives them so... insane."Broken Promises quest on Wowpedia. The takeaway from this is that Felblood Elves can and have been recreated since Burning Crusade. Erinys and Felblood Insanity ---- One thing people seem to discern from the Erinys is that Felblood Elves are insane, particularly insane in the can't be played with other characters because they're bloodthirsty crazy murderer monster type insane. If you look at the big picture this can't be true as the elves seen in the Magister's Terrace and Sunwell have shown some capability of speech. They working groups, they're capable of casting spells, they've not been reduced to animals that claw at people. They're probably best looked at the same way as one might view Man'ari Eredar. The Erinys were probably made insane because someone gave them a ring, rings are usually given as a show of affection, an engagement wing or wedding ring. They were probably courted, they probably fell in love, and, then found out that they were wearing these irremovable rings. The rings themselves probably contain some sort of compulsion that their creator (Chester) used to make these women get into the machine seen in the cave that was likely used to pump them full of Fel energy. The power that mutated them, they had no choice in the matter, and they were probably intoxicating to some degree by it. The Erinys were likely helpless to control the changes to themselves, they probably suffered not only great fear, but also great heartbreak from their circumstances, the malice and treachery of other people. The insane nature of the Erinys Felblood Elves is that they're likely so frightened and so distrusting that they've managed to somewhat overwhelm the rings and are hostile to their creator and anyone else. They likely sit in that cavern because the rings keep them there, or, give them a compulsion to get in the machine for more Fel. They are not free and they are not what they are of free will. What would happen if someone caught and tried to rehabilitate an Erinys instead of just murdering them for being insane monsters? Remove the ring, wean her off the Fel as much as possible, treat her with kindness and compassion? She could probably become a civilized and somewhat functional, albeit skittish, person. Shadowsword Felblood ---- One presumption about the Shadowsword Felblood is that they chose to gorge themselves on the fel and possibly demon's blood (they supposedly drank demon's blood but in game they are shown draining energy from demons only). The reality of the matter is that history is written by the winners of wars and that it's easier to proclaim everyone who was on the other side a bad guy and a monster to make it easier to kill them. In reality soldiers are ordered to do deeds, sometimes horrible deeds, and under militant regimes in history, the consequence for disobedience is death. It is possible and likely that while some of the Elves who were in Shadowsword were indeed power crazy and insane Kael'thas loyalists, there were others among them who were Elves that wanted to escape with the Scryers and missed their chance and couldn't flee because they'd probably be killed. It's possible some realized they were on the wrong side but it was too late and, again, abandoning their posts would mean death. Some of these Elves were told, "Oh hey, you've been loyal so to reward you we're moving you to this elite unit." They got to the Throne of Kil'jaden and were told to drain the demons. They might have witnessed other dissenters trying to flee and facing death, they seem that brutal. It is likely that the dissenters kept their views a secret and hit the Fel because the other alternative was death and they wanted to live. With the Shattered Sun sending adventurers to the Throne of Kil'jaden during the pre-Sunwell events, there were likely groups of Felblood Initiates who were dissenters who escaped in the chaos of the attacks. Even if their free will was limited, the primal need to survive could trump loose compulsions, though the Felblood Elves likely had some degree of free will. As the Illidari were captured and rounded up before the events of the Sunwell, right after Black Temple fell, the escaped Felblood Elves probably had few people skilled in killing and tracking demonically taint beings trying to chase them and after the Burning Legion was defeated in Outland and Azeroth these Felblood Elves might have gained true free will. The escaped would have to cope with Fel withdrawals, though Outland being so close to the Twisting Nether could probably take that edge off quite a bit. Shadowsword dissenters could have survived in Outland, and done so safely after the adventurers of Azeroth turned their eyes to Northrend. They could have made their way to Netherstorm and lived in the biodomes there, or moved to places like Nagrand, and lived as hunter-gatherers. They could have engaged in trade with the Ethereals, the Arakkoa, and as we've seen demons hanging out in Lower City, the Shadowsword dissenters probably were welcome in the Lower City as well. Eventually Shadowsword dissenters could have amassed resources to disguise themselves and return to their ancestral homeland. Can demons who were under the control of the Burning Legion actually gain free will? Ones of sentience are able to it seems. Matron Mother Malevolence is an Illidari NPC Champion who states, "Sargeras can be such a bore. ''" Quest: Champion: Matron Mother Malevolence Yes, she defected from the Burning Legion because she found Sargeras 'boring. Can demonically tainted beings get redemption or be good? If a NathrazimLothraxion, a holy Dread Lord, or Dread Lord, can become a servant of the Light, there's really no reason why a mutated Fel Tainted Blood Elf, basically a trash mob, couldn't have good convictions. The Legion ---- '''How would a Shadowsword dissenter feel about the Burning Legion? Given what's happened to the Felblood Elves, it's theoretical that one who fled from the Shadowsword probably have a hatred towards the Legion that is only matched by the Illidari. It's a deep seated and personal burning hatred. The hatred is that of someone who has been made into a monster. If it weren't for the Legion, they'd still be normal people, because of the Legion they aren't. For those highly loyal to Kael'thas, it's also a hatred for corrupting their prince. In Silvermoon ---- Could Feblood Elves live in disguise in Silvermoon and go undetected? Before Legion, an argument could be made that the guards might see through an illusion and attack the Felblood, and, that guards were probably trained to see through illusions and would attack them. Now that we have Suramar City where the player character walks around in an illusion and sneaks past guards. Sometimes they get too close and the guard will try to peel the illusion, but it's possible to avoid getting exposed. Game mechanics aside, it's possible to sneak around highly magical Elven cities in illusions and while some guards might become suspicious or sense something is wrong, they might not be able to identify WHO is wearing the illusion in a crowd without doing a mass dispel and if one's out of range for that dispel, they're safe. There is something to consider about the political conditions of Quel'thalas verses Suramar City. Suramar City is at war with the heroes of Azeroth, has its own little rebellion going on, is under martial law, and is generally not a great place to be. They're in a conflict right now. By contrast, Quel'thalas is not under as much of a direct threat, the last time it was really attacked was when the Shadowsword stole M'uru in BC. It's been quite a while since Silvermoon has been updated and while they were a police state in BC, they've probably wound down from being 1984 with pointy ears a bit. If you look at Suramar and want to be technical, the guards that can see through illusions are marked with the head floating icon that indicates seeing through stealth and most of the common guards in Silvermoon do not have that feature. The constructs do. Game mechanics don't equal lore, but if you want to be technical there it is. If you want an IC explanation for game mechanics, here's an excuse: Citizens of Quel'thalas probably use illusions all the time to hide scars and imperfections. A guard who dispels a vain old magistrix's illusion of youth or beauty would probably have hell to pay. Constructs being the ones who peer through illusions only saves those who wear glamours to hide embarrassing imperfections their pride. It might be Thalassian law that guards are not allowed to dispel illusions without probable cause, and certainly not allowed to dispel illusions in mass in public. In this case, a disguised Felblood Elf using an illusion who is acting normal and going about their day without drawing suspicion to themselves could potentially avoid creating probable cause. Felblood Elves in disguise likely avoid criminal activity as much as possible, they won't be hanging out in the row, or where constructs come too close. They won't be standing in a corner brooding and acting suspicious. They'll go out, go from point A to point B, perhaps walking with a brisk pace, they'll avoid getting too close to guards or constructs while trying to look casual about it. They might use a pocket-watch to time the guard patrols so they don't have to suddenly stop and turn around and go the other way. If they do have to suddenly change route, they probably do things like slap themselves in the forehead and act like they've forgotten something. A Felblood Elf trying to lead a normal life will also try and avoid drawing attention to themselves. They're not going to get up in front of a crowd and make a speech, they're not going to pick fights with other people. They're not going to engage in criminal activities, in fact they'd probably make an effort to even being a witness to crime. If a fight or commotion is breaking out the Felblood Elf is going to make itself scarce to avoid being pulled aside by authorities to answer questions as a witness. Would a Felblood Elf's Fel be detected? Maybe by a member of the Illidari, but, the whole city of Quel'thalas is irradiated with the Fel, per Ask Cdev Fel corruption on Gamepedia. A fel-corrpted person in a fel-corrupted place is probably not going to stand out all that much. An Illiari might not even be able to tell the difference. Would the Thalassian government know or even care? It's likely that Quel'thalas knows who is walking around in an illusion in many cases. They may be acutely aware of a Felblood's presence within the city. Chances are, the first thing the Thalassian government will do is put the suspects under observation to catch who might be scheming with them, what the Felblood's plans are, etc. If, after an extended observation of months or even years, they are deemed not a threat and simply trying to live their lives, they surveillance might be reduced, after all a disguised Felblood living a normal life like a normal citizen is paying taxes, contributing to society, behaving, and not making trouble, they might even be a useful ally. They might be summoned or arrested and dragged to the Sunfury Spire for interrogation and possibly even subjected to a mind-investigation. One that legitimately isn't a threat might be let go with some stipulations like having a handler they communicate with periodically, the possibility they might be called upon to handle tasks from the Spire (like infiltrating the Legion to gather intelligence or fighting to protect Quel'thalas from threats), or further monitoring. Could a Felblood pretend to be an Illidari? If a Felblood Elf hid their wings and wore a thin blindfold, some normal elves probably would just assume they were Illidari. Odd skin tone. Possibly magic tattoos? Horns? Blindfold? Illidari. An Illidari might know, they might not. How different are Illidari and Felblood Elves? In one of the animated shorts, Harbringers - Illidan a female Illidari asks Illidan what makes Illidari different from the monsters they fight. The answer was, "You wish to know the difference between the demons and us. They will stop at nothing to destroy our world." "And we will sacrifice everything to save it." Harbringers - Illidan on Youtube. What does this actually mean? It means that there is no physiological difference between a demon and a demon hunter. They are demons themselves. What separates them is their goals, their convictions, and what side they're on. The Illidari are defenders, protectors, and a force against the Legion. A Felblood who is also against the Legion is also a fel-tainted demonic elf with horns and strange skin. Both have theoretically lost heir 'souls'. The difference between the two is that their wings are feathered instead of bat-like, and, they haven't stabbed out their eyes for enhanced Demon Hunter senses. A Feblood Elf might not have the same demon hunting combat prowess, but they might have class abilities like that of a mage or a hunter instead. It is possible that some Demon Hunters might get along swimmingly with Felblood Elves. There are cases of other demons (Shivra for example) being aligned with Demon Hunters. Felbood Wings ---- The wings in the Felblood Elves we see in Burning Crusade are these tiny dinky little things, they're superfluous, and unlike the wings on the demons the Initiates are draining from, the Felblood wings are feathered. It could be that the winglets on Burning Crusade era Feblood Elves are nascent, baby wings like on a baby bird, that as time passes the wings grow to something more proportional to the size of an adult body. This would be where the length of the bones in the wings (humerus, ulna, and metacarpus) are similar in combined length of an arm from shoulder to fist knuckles. Along the same train of thought, the dark feathers of the nascent wings give way to adult feathers that are made of the same keratin material as a person's hair and therefore probably has the same color. A Felblood not killed within a few months of their creation and are allowed to continue living would have their wings grow in fully and develop. This probably brings a second set of pectoral muscles for the extra set of limbs. Flight probably isn't possible unless the Elves have hollow bones and reduced muscle mass, then again, this world is magic so it might be possible. Furthermore, a Felblood likely does not have all that much control over their wings, and their mood might express through their wings even if they've got good control over their ears and a poker face. Their wings may express fear (quivering, fluffing up the feathers), agitation (flapping), passiveness (wings lowered), assertiveness (wings raised), or attraction (wings fanning out in a courtship display). Wings strapped down in a harness during moments of emotional reaction might be painful for a disguised Felblood, leading the elves to be flighty and quickly vacate situations that cause such reactions to spare themselves the pain. Molting ---- Felblood Elves molt. Their feathers fall out and new ones grow in. This usually happens twice a year, in the spring and in the fall. The spring feathers may have brighter colors and intricate patterns while the fall feathers might be less showy. Like with some types of real birds, high stress conditions (like the Legion in invading Azeroth) can trigger additional molts. Mutant Elves Elves in the Warcraft universe seem to handle certain magical types of stimuli in very visible physiological ways. For example, we can see Felblood Elves and Illidari being warped by varying levels of Fel, we see Wretched shriveling up and growing crystals in their bodies. We've seen descendants of elves, like dryads, begin to crystallize in places like the Nexus, we've also seen in various graphical sources Blood Elves who at least temporarily have different color eyes when in close quarters with a certain magic source. We've also seen Twilight CandidatesTwilight Candidates on Wowhead. that are both Sin'dorei and Kaldorei. The Twilight Candidates are candidates to become Elemental AscendantsElemental Ascendants on Wowpedia. Extreme physiological changes are quite possible and even plausible. This section details some bizarre mutations and other such stuff seen in House Pyreanor characters. Most of these are created by experimentation or intentional invocation. These aren't things that can accidentally happen by using too much magic. It seems that mutations on Elves start in the extremities and work their way up towards the trunk and core. We see this with Demon Hunters, Felblood Elves, Wretched, and the arms on the crystallizing Dryads in Nexus. Light Touched The Light Touched are people who have been exposed to too much light via one means or another to the point where it causes physiological changes. Zerah Lightbright and Jestin Lightreaver have advanced stages of this affliction while Belenus Sunstorm has a lesser affliction. Zerah was kidnapped by an organization called The Society. The Society attempted to turn him into a Felblood Elf but the little priest resisted the treatments with his light. In retaliation, the experimenter brought in a light-user from their organization and both had him charged with extreme amounts of light but also injected with ground up light-infused mana crystals suspended in liquid. He underwent this treatment boy daily for many months, and the result was physiological changes. By contrast, Jestin was a high ranking member of a Light-oriented cult which believed in "Enlightenment", where the most powerful and most dedicated members of their order would become one with the light. The Process of Enlightenment was a systematic and persistent overcharging of Light. Tricks are done to enhance the amount people can draw, set them to draw persistently, and have other people also pump light into them. The physiological changes are virtually the same to the changes experienced by the experimentation Zerah underwent. Not everyone overcharged by the Light physiologically transforms. Some may go into a coma, or feel like they're burning alive, or any number of other things. The physiological changes are on a cellular level and creep up the extremities as seen in other variations of Elves. The elves basically start to become living light, made of the same material as constructs or Naaru or Guardians of Ancient Kings. It starts with the extremities and spreads, and the longer the condition persists the more extreme it gets as it spreads. It starts with skin discoloration that creeps up the limbs. (This is what Belenus has.) After some time, the extremities become construct-like material filled with a swirling translucent golden light energy cloud. At its advanced stages, the cloudy nature of the mutation fade and a transparent golden construct remains with glowing light 'bones'. This may seem like an odd concept, but it's really not because we've seen similar wild and wacky things in World of Warcraft already. While game mechanics do not equal lore, the idea that these things could -possibly- happen to living beings in Azeroth should be considered. The original Guardian of Ancient KingsGuardian of Ancient Kings on Wowhead was a summoned light-construct person, the newer Legion version literally turns the Paladin into a light construct. Additionally, the priest ability ApotheosisApotheosis on Wowhead. also literally turns the holy priest into a winged light construct. Let's not forget that that Touch of the TitansTouch of the Titans debuff on Wowhead is a debuff players receive in the Elegon Encounter that turns them into a blue-tinted version of a construct with glowing light bones. The difference between a Light Touched limb and the Elegon Transformation is that the Light Touched version is more of a golden shade instead of a blue shade. Elemental Variations It is possible that people who have been the victim of experiments with other types of elements, similar to Zerah's fate, may also occur, creating a sort of minor Ascendant of a magic school with mutations closer to the Light Touched type of nature than the Twilight Hammer full Ascendant type. At very minor levels these people may have a sort of wild magic, especially if they weren't spell casters to begin with. This may be shadow, arcane, frost, fire, fel, etc. Stryxis Dawnraker and Tynxus Dawnraker are rangerlings experimented on who have a very early stage of this. Born without any real meaningful magic skill, their magics gained from the experiments are difficult to control, wild, and tied to emotions. They wear amulets to suppress the abilities and keep them under control until they learn to control themselves. Three additional young elves may appear in a future rescue mission that have more advanced versions of the condition. Crystal Wretched Thantal Crystalsong is young elf who was rescued from imprisonment, he was kidnapped and held for experimentation by an organization known as The Society. The Society had been attempting to convert him into a Felblood Elf but his body didn't handle it well and his hands began to shrivel up like a wretched. Thantal's captor, fascinated by the fact that his body was growing crystal, tampered with his body. As a result, Thantal's body has not shriveled up completely, instead he's crystallizing. Like the Dryads in the Nexus, his forearms and legs are crystal, and his upper arms and upper legs have discolored skin and chunks of crystal growing out of his flesh, and beyond that his skin is discolored with a fine layer of crystal that freckles into his normal skin color all the way up to his lower chin. Fleshcrafting has stopped the progression of his disease and he undergoes regular treatment assure he won't become a statue. Thantal's crystalization is green by default because the Fel is ambient in Quel'thalas. His crystallization changes colors when near other magic sources. If someone casts fire magic near him his crystals will turn red, if someone casts arcane, his crystals turn purple. If someone uses the light, his crystals glow a golden white. Occasionally, the larger chunks of crystal growing in his body come loose and fall out. The crystals come out charged and can be cleaned up and sold for a handsome gold price tag (Thantal gets the proceeds). The charged crystals usually hurt before they come out, leave a hole, and the hole usually smells. Basically his body doesn't process magic very well, while others might absorb it, he doesn't. Some players theorize this is why Wretched grow crystals. The excess magic begins to physically build up as crystal in his pores and eventually become too large for his body to hold and come out. One by one his enlarged crystal bearing pores are being fleshcrafted back to normalcy, though there are concerns that without anywhere for that excess power to go it will spread his mutations further, and that the shedding crystallization is part of why he's not completely a statue. Big List of References Category:WIP Category:House Pyreanor